Faith Lehane
| image = File:Faith Lehane 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Faith; Hope Lyonne; The Dark Slayer Buffy Summers Buffy the Vampire Slayer: This Year's Girl | category = | gender = | base of operations = England; Germany; formerly Sunnydale, California; formerly Los Angeles, California; formerly Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = Unnamed mother | year of birth = December 14th, 1980 | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Faith, Hope & Trick | played by = Eliza Dushku Sarah Michelle Gellar }} Faith Lehane is a fictional character featured in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise. Played by actress Eliza Dushku, she was introduced in the third episode of season three of Buffy the Vampire Slayer entitled "Faith, Hope & Trick". She made fifteen appearances in the series in total and also appeared on Buffy' s spin-off series Angel, where she made a total of six appearances. Faith was initially introduced as a supporting character and replacement slayer to Buffy Summers, but through the course of season three, she evolved into a more antagonistic role as her character fell under the sway of the evil Mayor of Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins III. The character was eventually redeemed, owing largely to the efforts of vampire Angel and returned to Sunnydale for the season seven series finale of Buffy. Faith was a Slayer, and thus had the usual powers of such, including a healing factor and superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Due to their similar powers, Buffy and Faith were shown to be evenly matched in their various brawls during season three, until Buffy bested her in "Graduation Day (Part 1)". Faith also appeared in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight comic book series where she was presented as the apprentice to Buffy's former watcher, Rupert Giles. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director James A. Contner and writer David Greenwalt based upon concepts originally developed by Joss Whedon. * Faith is the last "Chosen Slayer" featured in the series. All of the Slayers who appear after her are identified as "Potential" Slayers. * Faith's surname, Lehane, is not revealed in either the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series or the Angel. She was identified only by her first name until the final issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight where her full name was revealed. The Buffy comic series is considered part of the official canon as per series creator Joss Whedon. * Faith's first comic book appearance was in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Haunted #1 by Dark Horse Comics. Her first appearance in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight was in issue #6. * Sarah Michelle Gellar played Faith Lehane in the two-part season four body-swap episodes "This Year's Girl" and "Who Are You?". * Whitney Thompson provided the voice for Faith Lehane in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight motion comic. * Faith was one of the featured characters in the 2003 video game, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds. She is an optional playable character on Level 8, "Old Quarry". * Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers switched bodies with one another via a mystical device in the 15th episode of season four, "This Year's Girl". See also External Links * * * Faith Lehane at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:Angel/Season 4 characters Category:1980 character births Category:Hunters Category:Students Category:Xander Harris love interests